memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Voyager personnel
Command Division Human officer This Command Division human officer was present at Neelix's Prixin party, standing between the Doctor and another woman when Neelix first looks around at everyone looking at him. ( ) Later, he is one of the first couple of officers transported off the ship by the Nyrian invaders, shortly after exiting a turbolift. ( ) In an alternate timeline, he is in the messhall during one of Captain Janeway's pep talks to the crew after the ship had suffered heavy casualties. He was standing next to the elderly human science officer (see below) and could be seen with his arms crossed, and hair unkept. ( ) He was played by uncredited recurring extra Keith Rayve . Vulcanoid Maquis * Assigned to command division aboard USS Voyager. ( ) * Not mentioned in the list of telepaths in "Counterpoint". * Not Considered as a potential mate for the Pon farr of either Tuvok or Vorik. ( ) Female Bridge officer This command female bridge officer was serving at the aft stations on the Bridge of Voyager in 2374. ( ) Engineering/Operations/Security Divisions Chief engineer The Chief Engineer was one of the casualities of Voyager's transport into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. ( ) :As most Starfleet chief engineers are lieutenant commanders, it is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection." Human security officer in 2377.]] A Human security officer served aboard Voyager throughout the seven years of its journey. :This officer appeared in the background of many episodes. He is apparently killed three times, but his injuries must not have been as bad as they looked. The following list is incomplete. Appearances * "Threshold" * "Future's End, Part II" * "Relativity" * "One Small Step" * "Virtuoso" * "Live Fast and Prosper" * "Fury" * "Repression" Human transporter chief (2371) .]] A Human female transporter chief, with the rank of Lieutenant junior grade, was on duty during the battle with the Kazon shortly after Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant. When the Val Jean was destroyed, she transported Chakotay aboard. ( ) After Tom Paris had been found innocent, she was in the messhall eating while he went to go thank Tuvok for his help. ( ) She was later on the Bridge of Voyager in late 2371. ( ) Human Security/Transporter officer A male of Middle Eastern descent operated the transporter controls in 2374. ( ) Later in 2374, he guards an Alpha Hirogen in sickbay. ( ) Later in 2375, he guarded Kashyk's quarters. When Janeway told him goodnight, and left with a grin on her face. He went to attention as she passed, and was told by Janeway, "As you were." ( ) Later in 2376, he guards Naroq, a visiting scientist. ( ) In 2378, his likeness was used in the Doctors holonovel "Photons Be Free." His character also was a security guard, who held Three of Eight while the protagonists holomatrix was decompiled. ( ) Human transporter chief (2376) A Human female transporter chief was assigned to Voyager, and during 2376, she along with the rest of Voyager's crew experienced the atrocities that happened in a massacre on Tarakis. Once Voyager found out what was causing it, she worked the transporter to transport the security team down to Takaris. ( ) Later that year, while Seven of Nine and Tuvok were kidnapped by Penk's Tsunkatse ship, she beamed the Hirogen and Seven aboard after they were finally able to get a lock, and a full security team was present, and stopped Seven from attacking the Hirogen. ( ) Tactical Crewman/Scorpion A tactical crewman worked with, and took over for, Tuvok aboard Voyager during early 2374. ( ) Two Security Officers/Scorpion .]] Two Security officers accompanied Chakotay into the Borg infested Cargo bay 2 in early 2374. ( ) Female Security Guard A female security guard assisted Tuvok in guarding Seven of Nine in Sickbay after she was disconnected from the Borg hive mind in 2374. She later guarded Seven of Nine when she was held in the Brig. ( ) She served as guard for the Hirogen in the mess hall in 2377. ( ) :Judging by her lack of insignia, she is most likely a Starfleet enlisted crewman. Human Security officer/Repentance This Human Security officer was one of two who were disgusted with the treatment of Yediq's prisioners. ( ) :This officer was played by Greg Poland. Human Operations division officer This gold shirted man was one of a handful of officers that joined the senior staff in standing at attention in Voyager's corridors to honor and say farewell to Neelix when he was rejoining his people in 2378. ( ) :It is possible this was a cameo appearance by Rick Berman, though unconfirmed. See: Talk: Homestead. Science/Medical Divisions Chief medical officer of ''Voyager''.]] When Voyager left Deep Space 9 in 2371, the chief medical officer was a lieutenant commander of human descent. He performed physicals on Harry Kim and Tom Paris, but didn't bother to hide his dislike of Paris in light of Paris' spotty record and imprisonment. He later had a meal with Harry Kim in the mess hall before promptly leaving when Paris arrived. The CMO was a surgeon on Caldik Prime while Tom Paris was stationed there. The chief medical officer was one of the casualities of Voyager's transport into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. ( ) : Played by actor Jeff McCarthy, this character was never named in script or dialogue, however a non-canon novelization (Pocket VOY: "Caretaker") lists his name as Dr. Fitzgerald. It is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection." Human science officer A human science officer was seen speaking with Harry Kim in the opening scene of "Investigations." He holds the rank of ensign. : He was played by then-Crown Prince Abdullah ibn al-Hussein of Jordan. Since he was not a member of the Screen Actor's Guild, he could not have any lines. Elderly Human science officer This '''graying dark-skinned science officer' was a man that served aboard Voyager and would often go to the mess hall in his spare time. On one occasion, he was sitting at the end of a row of tables pushed together when Tom Paris and Neelix got into a "food fight." ( ) Appearances: *"Parturition" *"Persistence of Vision" *"Meld" *"Death Wish" *"Tuvix" *"Before and After" *"Worst Case Scenario" *"Revulsion" *"The Raven" *"Year of Hell" Asian Science Officer A Crewman of Asian descent runs past Seven shortly before Seven was transported to the future in 2375. ( ) She was present at the celebration in main engineering when the new transwarp drive was completed in 2375, talking to another officer of Asian descent in the command division. ( ) Later that year, she at the science station on the Bridge during the mission to obtain a transwarp coil from a Borg sphere. ( ) In 2376, the Doctor imagined she attended one of his recitals in the messhall, sitting behind Captain Janeway. However, this was only a daydream of his. ( ) :This may be Ensign Kyoto. Male Science Officer .]] A male science officer was in Voyager's mess hall enjoying a drink after Seska had left Voyager on a Kazon raider. ( ) Vulcanoid Nurse A "Vulcanoid" Starfleet nurse aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], seen both in sickbay and eating in the mess hall. She was killed when Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant, along with the rest of their medical staff. ( ) : The Vulcanoid nurse can be seen in sickbay while ''Voyager is docked at DS9. She can also be seen smiling and laughing in the mess hall, which may imply (if she is Vulcan) that she is a decendant of the V'tosh ka'tur. In L.A. Graf's novelization of "Caretaker" the character was given the name T'prena. Whereas in Susan Wright's Badlands her name was T'Ral. Neither novel provides any meaningful background to the character.'' Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager